United Nations (FW)
The United Nations (UN) is an international organization whose stated aims are to facilitate cooperation in international law, international security, economic development, social progress, human rights and achieving world peace. The UN was founded in 1945 after World War II to replace the League of Nations, to stop wars between countries and to provide a platform for dialogue. There are currently 171 member states, including nearly every recognized independent state in the world. From its headquarters on international territory in New York City, the UN and its specialized agencies decide on substantive and administrative issues in regular meetings held throughout the year. The organization is divided into administrative bodies, primarily: *The General Assembly (the main deliberative assembly); *The Security Council (decides certain resolutions for peace and security); *The Economic and Social Council (assists in promoting international economic and social cooperation and development); *The Secretariat (provides studies, information and facilities needed by the UN); *The International Court of Justice (the primary judicial organ). Additional bodies deal with the governance of all other UN System agencies, such as the World Health Organization (WHO) and United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF). The UN's most visible public figure is the Secretary-General, currently Ban Ki-moon of the East Asian Federation, who attained the post in 2007. The organization is financed from assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states, and has six official languages: Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian and Spanish. Security Council Permanent Members *Everett *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Soviet Union *China *Allied States *East Asia *South America *India Other Council *Greco-Turkish Republic *Nigeria *Gabon *Australia *Israel *Peru *Portugal *South Africa *Canada *Cascadia *Iraqistan Members There are currently 172 member nations in the United Nations. The only countries that are not members of the United Nations are the New Germanic Empire and the Grand Yarphese Republic. Agencies *Food and Agriculture Organization *International Atomic Energy Agency *International Civil Aviation Organization *International Fund for Agricultural Development *International Labour Organization *International Maritime Organization *International Monetary Fund *International Telecommunication Union *United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization *United Nations Industrial Development Organization *Universal Postal Union *World Bank *World Food Programme *World Health Organization *World Intellectual Property Organization *World Meteorological Organization *World Tourism Organization Meetings Meetings take place at the United Nations' Headquarters in New York City, New York, Everett, or in Geneva, (Canton of) Geneva, Switzerland. Security Council Resolutions List of current resolutions in the Security Council. UN No-Fly Zone: PASSED (to be established over Libya to prevent further bombing and airstrikes against civilian targets.) *Union of Everett Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *Allied States -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *East Asian Federation Woogers - talk 12:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) *India -Sunkist- 02:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Cascadia —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC) *USSR —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC) *United Federation of Southern America MineCraftian 22:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Meetings 'Debt Crisis: '''Meeting called on 11/27/2011 *'Secretary of State Jian Kuang (Republic of China): " From orders from our banking ministers we are seeing a large amounts of financial investment lost from its bonds invested into the United States of America, as with its two successors not paying a recored 1.2 trillion dollars. We (China) are seen as the offical succesors of the People's Republic of China and the Republic of China on Taiwan, demand repayment. We'd also like for the Allied States and Union of Everett to pay back the nations of Britannia (Britian) , East Asian Federation (Japan, South Korea) and all other national foreign investors the payment they deserve." *'''Rådgive of Economics and Trade Erica Burjman (Skandinavia): Skandinavia supports payments from the countries to all other countries who lost money when the United States was dissolved by the current nations in its place. Skandinavia, however, will not ask for payment from the governments of the Union of Everett and the Allied States of America. *'Permanent Representative to the United Nations Kim Sook (East Asian Federation):' The East Asian Federation has already forgiven pre-dissolution debt of the United States, as indebted country no longer exists, and is therefore in no position to repay debts. *'Secretary of State Jian Kuang (Republic of China): "'The debt, is controlled by the people of America, who are still present in the Union of Everett and the Allied States. We can not afford a loss of 1.2 trillion dollars from investments, we as the Republic of China still pays the bills from the People's Republic of China, as should the Allied States of America and the Union of Everett do the same of the United States of America." *'Permanent Representative to the United Nations Kim Sook (East Asian Federation):' Half of unfunded expenditures and unpaid debts of the People's Republic are covered by East Asia. Secretary Jian, you of all people should know this. *'Secretary of State Jian Kuang (Republic of China): "'The debt your paying for is from lands that you stole, Northern China. If your are going to use this against the Republic Of China, for debts that we cannot pay due to your land holdings, is just un-acceptable." *'Permanent Representative to the United Nations Kim Sook (East Asian Federation):' Suggesting that lands legally and agreeably exchanged in exchange for the establishment of the free and democratic government you represent over mainland China were stolen by my country is a serious affront to not only the peoples of East Asia, but to this great forum we discuss these issues in, the United Nations General Assembly. Such words should not, and will not, go without rebuke, and I hope that you choose your words more carefully in the future, Mr. Secretary. The East Asian Federation will meet its debt requirements for all parts of China that it administers, and the Interior and Foreign Policy offices will send a formal request to Shanghai requesting that you cease and desist your claims both over the lands under the administration of East Asia, and the debts of the previous government tied to those lands. *'Secretary of the Treasury Christina Garcia (Union of Everett)': "The Union of Everett is not responsible for debts incurred under the administrations of the United States of America. Part of the reasons we seceded from the former United States, was due to extensive and uncontrollable debt, caused by a government who mishandled its economy." *'Foreign Affairs Secretary Carla Bruni (Europa)': "Miss Garcia, are you suggesting that such debt be pardoned? I would hope not, because the amount in questions is in the trillions of dollars. But in such financially difficult times it seems a full repayment is not really viable." *'Secretary of the Treasury Christina Garcia (Union of Everett)': "As stated, we are not responsible for the United States' debts. The Union of Everett refuses to pay the $14 trillion debt belonging to the United States of America, which is now part of the Allied States government." *'President Timothy Mac (Allied States):' "The Allied States isn't going to make up any stories as to why we won't be contributing to the repayment of the debt, as the United States of America, the sovereign state, ceased to exist in 2010, regardless of what anyone may tell you. The United States Special Territory is a political division of the Allied States and is not to be seen as part of a sovereign United States. Simply put: you are not going to get a cent, simply because you are demanding money from something which is non-existent." *'Rådgive of Economics and Trade Erica Burjman (Skandinavia)': While Skandinavia reserves its position on the issue, it is viewed as irresponsible to annex the United States and take no responsibilities for its actions once withstanding. *'Foreign Minister Jose Mourinho (Republic of Lusitania):' "Just like East Asian Federation took over the debts of its part of China, as well should the Allied States or Union of Everett. Lusitania could say that tomorrow we become a kingdom and then we have not to pay our debts, because it is a different country." *'Foreign Minister Alaina Roberts (Cascadia):' "I don't believe Cascadia has any interests in paying of the debt of a non-existent country. Only the state debts of former states that are now part of the new countries in North America, such as Everett or the Allied States, apply to a new country--the national debts no longer apply because the United States has disbanded. I also would like to thank the EAF for their position on this issue." *'Secretary of State Jian Kuang (Republic of China): '"The United States Government may be gone, but the bridges, roads, hospitals, police stations and social spending to keep some of your seniors and veterans alive today, are still here. Representative Kim, I hope you look at that flag, and understand there is no red. We are not completly the same as the Taiwanese government, we are the unified China, we are fairly new nation. The deals you made with the last government in Taiwan was a sham, and the people in mainland China disagreed with actions of taking our cultural capital, and I must speak for my people, in this democratic institution." See Also *Planetary Alliance For Freedom *Organization of Independent States Category:Organizations Category:Future World